Pickles, Porn & Pythons - An Art of Getting Fluffed Story
by ChocolateSparrow
Summary: A road trip in an old car. With old friends. Nothing can go wrong … right? An outtake from 'The Art of Getting Fluffed'. Bunny, Fluff and Alsper. Who could ask for anything more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a 3 part outtake from The Art of Getting Fluffed. It fits in between chapters 29 and 30 in the story, and when it's complete we'll slot it right along in there (that's what she said). In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Loin King**

**EPOV**

EPOV

"Are you nearly ready?" I watch Bella stuff yet another sparkly dress into her case, the bulging lid barely closing as she leans her scant body weight on it, her exasperation clear as she can't pull the zipper shut. I lope over and lean my arms down, my extra bulk lending enough purchase for her to zip it tight, though the strain on the fabric looks pretty precarious to me.

"I think so." She runs a hand through her hair, her lips twitching as she stares up at me. "I may have over-packed."

I splutter a little. Experience has taught me to answer her will only end in tears. Probably my own.

"I mean, what the hell do you wear to a porn expo anyway?" Fluff starts to pace the room, and I feel myself cowering into the wall, her nervous energy making me ... well ... nervous.

"I've packed a tux." I'm nothing if not helpful.

"Gah! It's okay for men. Going to a wedding? Wear a tux. Off to an awards ceremony? Wear a tux. About to face an adoring herd of scantily clad women as they reach for your junk and rub their dirty tits over your body ..."

She doesn't need to complete the sentence for me to get the implication.

"Hey!" I cower further into the cold plaster of the wall. "This whole thing isn't my fault. It was Jasper's idea."

Fuck Jasper and his emotional blackmail. As soon as he heard I was baulking over attending my final Adult Video News awards, he played the sympathy card, telling me I owed him for letting me out of my contract early. The least I could do was network for a final time, getting us contacts for our production company.

It honestly seemed like a good idea at the time.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear." I reach out and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. My fingers linger on the sensitive skin of her neck, burning against her flesh. My cock twitches and I'm reminded it's been two weeks since I last had sex. My rod of steel is feeling like an active volcano about to erupt, liquid boiling beneath it like molten lava.

I'd once told Bella she was like my own, personal brand of Viagra. In retrospect, this was an understatement. She's much more potent and addictive. I've never heard of Viagra giving anybody a two-week-long hard-on, which is essentially what Bella Swan has managed to create in me.

And no amount of salami slapping has cooled my ardour.

Believe me, I've tried.

"What time are they getting here?" Fluff tries to haul her case off the bed, but it refuses to budge, making me laugh at the determined look on her face as she keeps tugging to no avail. I lean over and lift it easily, earning a raised eyebrow, reminding me not to tell exactlyhow I managed to achieve this level of upper body strength.

She doesn't want to know.

"Jasper just called. They're leaving now." I don't tell her he's borrowed a car from her dad. I think this piece of information might just push her over the edge.

We walk down the hallway, our bodies pressed against each other as I haul her big-ass case with my right arm. My biceps flex as the weight pulls against me, and I notice her eyes staring at my bulging muscles.

Shame it's the wrong bulge she's got her gaze fixed on.

As we reach the living room, there's a loud bang as the front door flies open and Alice stalks in, a scarf wound around her hair, brown tortoise-shell glasses perched primly on her nose. There's a noise behind her and it takes my eyes a moment to acclimatise. I blink a couple of times as Jasper walks in, unwilling to believe what they're trying to tell me.

He's wearing a tweed jacket, a red-paisley cravat tucked jauntily into the 'v' of his crisp white shirt, his curly blond hair straightened to within an inch of its life. I bite on my lip not to laugh, my resolve weakening as soon as I hear Fluff's cackles resonating in my ears.

"Oh my God, it's Thelma and Her Squeeze."

I'd laugh louder, but I actually made that movie back in 2007.

"You can shut up, Cullen." Jasper flounces into the living room, reaching for Bella's case. As soon as he wrests it out of my grasp, he drops it on the carpet, hands rubbing his muscles as he stares at it like it's some kind of predator. "What the hell is in that case? A dead body?"

I smirk at Fluff and she swats me, the corner of her lip quirking into a smile.

Christ, I love that girl.

What?

I'm still confused as we head for the elevator, leaving the first floor apartment on our way to the parking lot. Fluff and Alice are talking in tongues, their rapid-fire discussion shooting straight over my head. Jasper is pulling at his cravat like it's an anaconda wrapped around his neck, his obvious discomfort meaning nothing to Alice. She manages to carry on her conversation with Fluff and slap at his hand at the same time.

I swear women are born being able to multi-task.

We walk out of the apartment building, the evening sun painting the sky an orange-pink, the warmth of the day still lingering in the air as we make our way to the car.

To the blue '66 T-bird convertible Jasper has somehow managed to persuade Charlie Swan to lend him. I flinch when I remember exactly what we hold over him; the whole mustached-muff dive in the hot tub extravaganza I'm still trying to bleach out of my brain.

Because, Christ, who wants to see their girlfriend's dad doing that?

"Oh my God! You really did go all out." Bella runs her hands over the paintwork, her eyes lighting up as she caresses the fender. "I can't believe my dad let you borrow this."

Jasper grins, his teeth sparking against the red of his cravat. "It just took a little gentle persuasion."

We put our cases in the roomy trunk, Jasper sliding in behind the wheel as Alice calls shotgun. I'm more than happy to spend the long drive lounging on the backseat with Bella, knowing she'll be a captive audience for my more ... desperate attentions.

We've barely pulled out of the lot before we hit the first traffic jam. The engine idles loudly as Jasper hits the dashboard in frustration. I take the opportunity to scoot a little closer to Fluff, running a single finger down her exposed thighs, trying not to hold my breath as her skin explodes into goose bumps.

I lean in to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to get you alone in our hotel room. I've brought a few toys for us to play with."

A rosy-pink blush steals its way up her neck, flooding her cheeks as her breath hitches. I capture her earlobe between my teeth, flicking it lightly with my tongue before releasing it and sitting back, smirking at her obvious arousal.

"I'm sharing with Alice." Her voice is shaky as she replies.

Alice's head whips around, her eyes narrowing as she stares at Fluff. Their exchange of glances lasts for a minute, their expressions morphing constantly as their silent conversation turns into a battle. Finally Bella leans back with a huff, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Apparently, I'm not sharing with Alice."

I choke back a laugh. There's a toy in my case I'm determined to use on her all weekend, its wide girth an approximation of my own, rather impressive, tumescence.

Okay, so I've made a dildo of my own cock, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure most men would do it, given the chance. It just so happens it's the first in my new line of 'Battery Toys', a career move I'm hoping will make up for my early departure from the porn scene. I'm not sure how she'll feel about a rubber copy of my cock being sold to women across the country, but I'm hoping she'll prefer it to the real thing being used on celluloid.

I spend the next hour teasing Bella to a frenzy, using just the pads of my fingers and little nips from my teeth to make her quiver as she tries to swallow her moans and sit as if nothing is going on. I'm kind of horny watching her hide her arousal, my cock straining against stiff denim, but I'm content to keep things at this level, hoping by the time we reach the Bellagio she'll be ready to devour me, her fear of the full twelve inches disappearing beneath her desperation for my cock.

Well, that's the plan.

It seems to be going well right up to the point when smoke starts to billow from under the hood. The black vapour makes us choke as the wind pushes it toward us, eyes watering from the sting on the back of our throats. I cough loudly, my skin itching from the oil-filled smoke, then look over at Bella whose red face looks worryingly shocked.

"You okay?" I lean my head out of the car in search of fresh air. Inhaling a lungful, I lean across and put my mouth against hers, blowing clean air through her sweet lips. She takes it in gratefully, her bulging eyes thankful as I blow again, her shoulders sagging with relief as Jasper pulls over to the side of the road.

It's nearly ten o'clock at night, and we're in the middle of the desert, but the road is still full of cars so I'm not too worried about our fate. I mean, it's not like we're the cast of Scooby Doo or anything, and we're definitely not going to come face-to-face with a scary serial killer who specialises in ex-porn stars and their entourage.

Though my eyes do keep wandering over to Jasper's cravat. It's not far off from Fred's orange ascot tie in the cartoon.

Which I guess would make me Shaggy.

I get a twinge that we never made a porn parody of that shit. For the first time, I realize I'm going to miss my career. I'm never going to dip my wick in front of a thousand adoring voyeurs again.

As soon as Jasper parks up on the sand, we pile out, Bella stabbing furiously at her phone and lifting it to her shell-like ear. She barks angrily down the mouthpiece, and I assume she's talking to Charlie, her brows furrowed as she listens to his replies.

"How long's that going to take?" Her voice is almost a growl, and I'm delighted it's not me at the end of her telephonic tirade. Though I suspect if this relationship is to progress, I will definitely be in that place soon.

Somehow I relish the thought.

"Ugh. Alright then, we'll just have to find another route. I'll talk to you later." She punches the 'off' button then puts her phone back in her shorts angrily, her eyes watery as she looks at me.

"Dad's sending a tow truck but it could take a few hours. There's been a big pile up on the interstate near LA." She rolls her eyes. "So either we wait or find another way to Vegas."

I check my watch. It's getting closer to 10.30 PM and I really don't want to wait until gone midnight for a rescue. I'm about to suggest we call a cab when a loud bang is followed by a resonating rumble behind us, and I whip around to see a huge, battered RV pulling up alongside our car.

"You kids lost?" A man leans out of the window, his moon-like face literally covered in hair, reminding me of Hagrid in that kid's movie I saw a few years ago.

"Not lost, our car broke down." Alice approaches him with a sultry smile, her eyelashes batting against her cheeks. "Can you give us a lift to the nearest motel?"

Hairy Guy nods easily and flicks his sausage-like thumb to the rest of the RV, and Alice leads the way as Jasper and I liberate our cases from the car, our eyes meeting uneasily as he closes the trunk.

"Does this smell right to you?" he hisses and I shake my head. Looking up in alarm, I realize the girls have already scrambled inside the vehicle, and we lift the soft top quickly, sealing the car closed so we can join them in the RV.

Hairy Guy toots the horn, a deep, air-filled honk making us both jump, and his barking laugh reminds me of every single horror movie I watched as a child. And just like the heroes I used to shout at through the shiny glass of the gogglebox, I ignore every instinct knocking around my gut and follow Jasper into the back of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Breast Side Story**

BPOV

We squeeze onto the cushioned bench that lines one side of the RV. I try not to wrinkle my nose at the strange smell, but when Bunny and Jasper open the door and climb in, I gulp in the humid desert air just in case it's my last fresh breath of freedom.

The boys sit either side of us and we're like sardines squashed in a tin. That's when I pin point the smell.

Fish.

Specifically, oily fish.

I baulk slightly and turn my head into Bunny's shoulder, breathing fresh washing powder and cologne like it's my oxygen. I think I might be sick.

"Where are y'all heading on this lovely evening?" The bearded man calls over his shoulderas he scratches his head, sending a dusting of dandruff-like yellow snow across the top of his seat. I hear Jasper gag.

"We're on our way to Vegas," Alice replies cheerfully, but Bunny's eyes widen in panic, and he shakes his head at her before she expands. She's taken her headscarf off now, and has it draped around her shoulders like Jackie-O.

"Going to spend some of your pretty pennies?" His sludge-brown eyes flare in the rear view mirror, lit by an oncoming car as they focus on me. We should have waited. This guy is freaking me the hell out. I push even closer to Bunny, finding his hand and clasping it tightly.

"I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend Jazzy and my friend Bella and her erm … "

"Boyfriend." Bunny protectively wraps his arm around my shoulder and even if it's a half-truth to a weirdo who picks up hitchhikers, my tummy flutters.

"Well it's good to meet you. I'm Cedric. It's lucky I came across you youngsters. You never know what kind of crazy people are out in the desert." The RV rumbles along in the nightand his words hover in the darkness like a warning bell. My heart's going like the clappers, and my thumb finds its way into my mouth where I start chewing on my nails, a habit I managed to get rid of in elementary school.

"Are you okay?" Bunny leans in and whispers under the sound of the engine.

"Erm … do you think we'll be okay?"

"Of course. He's harmless, and if I can get some signal on my phone, I can find the nearest motel." He waves his phone around in the air, and Jasper laughs.

"You'll never get any out here, Ed. It's the middle of bum-fuck nowhere. We're out of contact. Off radar." He smooths his hands down over his hair, which has curled and frizzed in the humid desert night, not to mention driving the convertible with a panama hat on—the ring from the brim is still indented in his forehead. I wish they'd told me fancy dress was the order of the day. I might have ordered a Cat Woman outfit. Imagining the look of Bunny's face is enough to cement the idea. If there's Wi-Fi at the motel, I'm gonna get on it straight away.

"Thank you for that insightful observation." I try not to focus on Jasper's bleak outlook, and squint out of the windscreen at the white lines of the road flashing by, searching for the bright lights of our salvation.

A motel.

The RV bounces over something in the road, throwing us up in the air, and unceremoniously dumps Jasper on the floor, where he crashes into a cupboard.

"Sorry about that. Some kind of animal I think." Cedric looks over his shoulder far too long for my liking, and I have to squeal to get him to put his beady eyes back on the road.

"No problems. We're all ship-shape back here." Jasper scrambles back up, the motion of the van, jolting him into another cupboard. He grabs the handle to steady himself, pulling open the door in the process, revealing row upon row of glass jars.

"What the hell?" Bunny's voice has risen an octave.

I'm ready to get the heck away from Cedric when my sight adjusts to the darkness, and I can make out ungodly items bobbing around in liquids inside the jars and have to stifle my scream.

"What's going on back there?"

Jasper kicks the cupboard shut and sits back down. "Nothing. Just a little bumpy."

Alice fusses over Jasper's cravat because that's what's important when you're about to be killed by a homicidal maniac.

Jesus Christ.

My heart starts hammering against my ribcage. I close my eyes and start to pray. I'm going to die without ever having sex with Bunny, and that thought makes me want to cry.

Bunny is frantically typing on his phone whilst simultaneously arranging the set of car keys in his fingers as an impromptu knuckle duster when I spot a glowing sign up ahead.

"Motel. Over there." I shout, louder than I'd anticipated. My relief makes me want to fall to my knees and kiss the ground. Christ knows what Crazy Cedric has been doing on the threadbare carpet so I refrain.

"Ah. So it is." He clicks on the indicator and pulls into an empty parking lot. The red and blue sign flashes intermittently, the buzz adding to the heightened scare factor of this whole night. All we need now is a ghoulish owner with a two-way mirror into all the rooms.

There's almost a fight to see which one of us can get out of the RV the fastest, Jasper saves himself and leaves Alice in his dust.

She squeals in protest, then takes off a shoe and lobs it at his back. It misses by a mile, causing a minor sandstorm as it lands in the dust on the side of the road.

"Thanks for the lift, Cedric." Bunny is backing away from the RV as the hulk of a man jumps down, causing a mini earthquake.

"No problem. You should always lend a helping hand to those in need." He nods his head sagely, and I feel bad for being so judgemental. Out in the open, he's less serial killer and more odd-ball, bearded yeti.

"Okay, well bye." Bunny has inched away, leaving me standing alone, so I stammer my thanks. I make to follow Bunny to give him a piece of my mind. Alice and I have the biggest pairs of balls when it comes to this road trip.

Girth and length is irrelevant, it would seem.

"Hold on a minute, Bella. It is Bella, isn't it? Doesn't that mean beautiful in Latin or Italian or some such? You're certainly that." His voice freezes me in my steps and I turn to see him disappear into the back of the RV. I swing around and see all three of my companions going into the reception area of the hotel. I gulp down my nerves but they lodge in my throat like a brick. If I don't die, someone's going to. I'm just not sure who I'll start with yet, but Bunny is nudging into first place.

"Yep, that's me. Bella's my name." I sound like a squeaking mouse, ice slivering up my spine when I hear the clinking of glass jars.

I try to call Bunny, but my voice is as weak as Rose's was floating next to the sinking Titanic holding onto Jack. I don't want my body parts put in a jar. I like them where they are. Thank you very much.

"Here we are. Homemade by yours truly. Thought you might like a sample of my famous recipe." He hands me a large Kilner jar heaving with liquid and body parts.

"Um ... I … I ..." I don't even want to open my eyes and look at it.

I'm almost expecting him to offer me a 'nice Chianti' to wash it down with.

"You don't like pickles?" He sounds dejected and I stare down at the jar. It still looks like a body part, more specifically a penis. I hear running footsteps and relief floods my body when I see Bunny running and brandishing an umbrella. I want to scream and tell him to run and save his crown jewels. The unfairness of this whole situation dawns on me, I've never evengotten close to his bits.

"Fluff, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. You left me ... and I didn't know what to do ... and I don't want you to die or lose your ... I've never even got to touch it, let alone make use of it."

His eyes flit between me, Cedric and the jar of johnsons. A crease of confusion appears between his eyes. "What?"

"Does she not like pickles?"

"Pickles?"

"Yes, pickles." Cedric answers as I slide over to Bunny and hand him the jar.

Dropping my voice, I tell him, "We need to run. You, more specifically than me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you got heat stroke?" Bunny grabs my hand and lifts the jar up, peeking at the contents.

"Pickled zucchinis. It's a family recipe. From my great-great grandfather, Cedric the original, I might add."

I want to collapse onto the floor.

Bunny starts laughing like a maniac, leaving me in a stunned silence. Cedric is finding the whole episode entertaining and becomes more animated than a kid in a sweet shop when Bunny and he start discussing their favourite recipe for tomato chutney.

The adrenaline is still surging around my body and I only manage to wave Cedric and his rumbling RV away, but then my senses return and I snatch the long black umbrella from Bunny's hand.

"You left me!" I point it directly at this chest. He tries to block me with the zucchini. I can safely say I will never be having one.

"I thought you were following me. When I saw you weren't, I came to rescue you."

"With an umbrella?"

"Yes. They didn't have any knives or shotguns hanging around or I would have armed-up." He flexes his biceps and mimics shooting me, blowing the smoke from the ends of his fingers. I whack him with the rolled up brolly.

"I could have been murdered and chopped up into teeny, tiny pieces of condiments by the time you came out here."

Bunny continues to laugh and tries to pull me into his arms. "Cedric was harmless and anyway, I love pickles so even if you had, I would've been okay with it."

That earns him a smack around the head.

Not only does the motel not have a well-stocked arsenal of weaponry, they also only have one bedroom to spare.

One bedroom with two twin beds.

That's one twin bed between two people.

Two full-size adults in one tiny bed.

I've done the math.

Everyone seems to be over the moon about this revelation. I, on the other hand, look at the vomit-yellow patterned swirls of the bedspread with barely concealed disgust.

I need my space.

At any other time I would be happy having to squash into bed with Bunny, but sharing a suitably 70's room that smells of Cheetos with Alsper and an adjoining door to who-knows-where, freaks me out.

"I need to use the bathroom." I run into the clean but eye-opening bathroom with its suite in a ghastly maroon shade. Sitting on the edge of the bath, I drop my head in my hands, my skin cool and clammy against my palms.

The door lock doesn't work, so it's no surprise when Bunny comes in and sits next to me. "I know it's not the MGM Grand, but it's cosy and we're not dead soooo ..."

I glare at him, but his smirk curls my lips and before long we're laughing hysterically.

* * *

**A/N - this is the second of the three part story. All our love to Pates and A-Jasper for their help and giggles. And lots of love to you for reading and reviewing. Next chapter of fluffed will be up soon. Lots of love, Choc and Sparrow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sorest Rump**

**EPOV**

* * *

**A/N - you may have spotted some typos in the last chapter. I foolishly uploaded the unbetad version. It's all good now ;).**

* * *

This has to be the most uncomfortable position I've ever found myself in.

And that's saying a lot.

I'm lying in the bed with Fluff. She's wearing a vest and shorts, and I've just got my boxers on. The mattress is so small that we've tossed this way and that until I'm lying on my side, my left leg hanging out of the bed, the other hitched across her hip. Her thigh happens to be digging into my groin, but I don't want to say anything because she has this scary-ass look on her face.

It also happens to be about one-hundred-fifty degrees in here.

No kidding.

Jasper and Alice are in the bed next to us, and at first I'm thinking they're getting it on quietly, because with his huffs and her sighs, even I'm getting slightly turned on. As it happens, Jasper is suffering from heat exhaustion—the nasty cravat having done nothing to get air to his skin during our journey here.

Eventually he hauls his ass out of bed.

"I'm going down to the pool. You guys coming?"

Not in the pool, no.

"I'm game." Alice jumps up, her eagerness making Fluff giggle. She vibrates against me, herthigh digging in deeper. It's not helping.

"I'm comfortable right here," I lie. "You guys go ahead."

I catch Fluff's gaze, shaking my head slightly. Her eyes widen as she gets my gist, and she squeaks out a 'go ahead', her face blazing red in the soft moonlight. I lick my lips slowly and she shivers.

I like that a lot.

Alsper take their time getting ready, and Fluff uses these minutes to get her own back on me, her leg still digging in, her fingers fluttering softly against my bare stomach. Just a few inches lower and I'd …

… Probably embarrass myself.

"We'll probably be gone awhile. Jasper's feeling really hot." He's clearly feeling something, because he's referring to himself in the third person again. I'm thinking horny might be a closer approximation.

"So's Alice."

Fluff groans.

It's not like I don't like the two of them, I really do. Especially when they're not burning down my house. But being in such close proximity to them, even for one night, is driving me crazy.

When we get to Vegas, I'm definitely upgrading to a suite. And they aren't invited.

After what seems like hours, they locate their swimsuits and Jasper's fins and snorkel. I feel my body rocking with silent laughter when I remember him wearing that at the party at my place. Alice seems to have some sort of fetish for divers, because she seems particularly high strung. Her giggles have an edge to them that have me fearing for Jasper's welfare.

Fluff sticks her head out of the covers as they leave. "Don't hurry back, we'll be just fine here without you."

My eyebrows almost mesh with my hairline.

She wants some alone-time?

Because I'm totally okay with that.

As soon as we hear the loud metallic banging of their feet on the balcony, Fluff rolls over until she's facing me, her lips inches away from mine. I can smell her breath, all sweet, minty and warm as it bathes my face.

Just when I think I can't get any harder, I start to throb with desire. I swear I could drill oil with this thing.

Not that I want to drill anything except the pretty girl next to me.

"You okay?" I reach out and smooth my fingers down her hair. Her lips part and I leanforward and brush mine against them, my body raw and tender when it touches her.

"I am now." She pushes closer against me. Her tank is soft against my flesh but it's too much of a barrier. I tug it off, pulling it over her head and her hair flies everywhere. She looks like a crazy woman. I start to laugh, and her lips pull down into a frown.

"What?" Even her voice holds a pout. I try to bite back my laughter.

She reaches down and curls her fingers around my cock through the barrier of my shorts. It makes me twitch like crazy and the laughter dies in my throat. She squeezes again, a little too hard, but I crave her touch and flex my hips into her. Her resulting gasp is loud against the silence of the night.

"Shit, Bunny, I can't even close my hand around you."

I don't bother to hide my smirk.

"It's not a compliment," she hisses, but the way she starts moving her hand against me tells me otherwise.

So do her rhythmic sighs.

It seems like I've been craving her touch forever, my waking thoughts constantly tormented by her body. As for my dreams …

"I saw this documentary once on The Discovery Channel," Fluff says.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk, waiting for her to tell me about elephants and mating. I really need her to push her hand inside my shorts.

"Yeah." Her voice is breathy. "There was this python trying to eat a deer. He had to open his mouth so wide he dislocated his jaw. It looked like the deer split his head in half."

Her expressive eyes glance down at where her hands are rubbing.

I arch my eyebrow. "So that makes me the deer?" I'd much prefer to be described as a python.

"That makes me the one with the dislocated jaw." She swallows hard. "Or something else."

I reach down and still her hand with my own. She stares at me inquiringly and I flash her a reassuring smile. Her brows draw down and I use my free fingers to smooth out her frown lines.

"Hey." My voice is soft. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" I dip my head to brush my lips against hers. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to," she wails. "I just feel like I need some training first."

I squeeze her fingers gently, moving her hand up and down my cotton-clad length. "This is good."

She kisses me hard then drags her hand from mine, dipping it inside my shorts to release my cock. The sensation of flesh-on-flesh makes me thrust my hips against her palm, and she grasps me tighter, her other hand curling to join the first. She moves them in tandem to create a steady rhythm, her soft hands sending pleasurable spikes to the pit of my stomach.

"Feels amazing," I mumble against her lips. She rewards me with a twist of her wrist. It makes my cock weep.

She drops her head to my chest, lips wrapping around my nipple, her teeth scraping against my skin. I moan loudly and she looks up at me, a wicked grin playing on her lips.

She's fucking glorious.

Her thumb scrapes across my tip, spreading the pre-come across my engorged flesh, and my sack tightens with impending release. I know I'm going to come in an embarrassingly short time, but I can't bring myself to care. I've waited so long for this, for her touch, and it's so much better than I ever imagined.

It's not just her hand that makes me feel like I'm flying. It's Fluff. Every inch of her is perfect, and the way my heart feels as full as my cock confirms what I've been thinking all evening.

I'm in love with this girl.

This time I'm not even surprised. I'm certainly not scared. I feel like telling the whole world that this cute, funny, beautiful girl is all mine.

Mine.

The word plays on my lips as her hands bring me to the edge, my balls achingly tight and ready to explode. I thrust hard against her hands, my lips seeking hers, but rather than kiss me she scrambles to her knees, never letting go of my cock.

"Fluff …" I warn, knowing I'm about to shoot like a geyser in Yellowstone Park.

"Hush." Her soft hair trails down my abdomen, and I watch through heavy eyes as her head hovers just above my cock, the tip of her tongue snaking out to lick at my slick tip.

"I'm going to …" This is it. I rock my hips twice, my eyes rolling back in my head. I moan loudly as I feel her mouth stretching across me, wrapping her warm, velvety lips around the tip.

Then I come.

It isn't pretty.

I grunt and thrust, tugging her hair a little too hard. She licks me harder, her throat working to swallow my seed, and I think I come a little more when I see some dribble from her lips.

"Bella," I say her name again, pulling her up until my lips touch hers. I can taste myself on them, and it warms me, knowing she'd do this for me despite her fears. I allow myself to hope a little, that maybe she feels a thousandth of what I feel for her.

I'd take that ratio.

And if we weren't in a shithole of a motel, squeezed into the most uncomfortable bed in California, I'd declare myself right now. But this girl deserves more than a few words uttered in the haze of pleasure, surrounded by lurid bedcovers and dirty-brown walls.

I'm going to tell her tomorrow, when we get to Vegas. I'll buy her the prettiest dress, take her to the best restaurant, and shower her with gifts. I want to see diamonds dripping from her ears and neck, to fill our hotel room with flowers that can never smell as good as her.

And then I'll tell her that I love her.

Fluff curls up in my arms, her body lying on my chest because otherwise she'd fall out of bed. She rises and falls with my breaths, and though it's boiling in this room, I can't bring myself to move her.

I'd rather die of heatstroke than lose her touch right now.

"You okay?" I whisper, and her sleepy nod tells me everything I need to know.

As I join her in slumber, the final thought that lingers in my mind, chasing me into my dreams, is that somehow, someway, I'm going to find a way to make this girl mine.

Or die trying.

* * *

**A/N - this is the final chapter of the three part story. All our love to Pates and A-Jasper for their help and lots of love to you for reading and reviewing.**

**Lots of love, Choc and Sparrow xxx**


End file.
